


Up To You

by CrazedPanda



Series: They Made Me Do It: short stories inspired by random convos with my spanking sisters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Gen, OTK, Spanking, Switching, belt, sassy Tosca, scary john, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda
Summary: ToscaRosetti shared this pic of Jeffrey Dean Morgan with Edge_of_Clairvoyance and me a few days ago and I found it very . . . inspirational.Then yesterday I was at work and I kept getting notifications they were having a tantalizing conversation (among other goings on, Tosca was suggesting she would defy the boys if they tried to threaten to spank her) when I couldn't very well join in and it was killing me and this scenario just grew out of the combination of the torture of not being able to respond and the mundane tasks of wrapping up my shift. I shared it with them and, at their prompting, I share it with you.





	Up To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToscaRossetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/gifts).



 

Now you listen here, little girl. I was just on the other side of the door the whole time you were giving Sam and Dean attitude. You want to be insubordinate and rebellious, I'll give you the same treatment I gave my boys when they were teenagers and got too big for their britches.

I see you're pretending to be unaffected by threats of a spanking, but this ain't a threat. You keep pushing, I'm telling you exactly what's gonna happen. The only reason I'm giving you this warning is cause you didn't grow up with the same training the boys got and I think you should be aware of exactly what you're asking for.

First, I'm gonna take you by the elbow and lead you on over to the couch. You want to thrash and fight, that's fine. Once we get to that point, there ain't a damn thing that's gonna put a stop to what you have coming to you, but if you need to fight it you can go right ahead.

I'm gonna take down your pants and panties and pull you over my lap like the naughty little girl you are. Then I'm gonna start with my hand. By the time I'm done, I don't think you'll be all out crying, you're a feisty little thing and your temper will be up, but I have a feeling you won't be comfortable when you realize that was just the warm up, we won't have begun the real punishment yet. Your whole bottom should be evenly red hot at this point, skin nice and tender for the next part.

I'd stand you up and bend you over the back of the couch, leave you there for a minute with your red ass in the air and your pants around your ankles to think about exactly how badly you screwed up and how you're gonna avoid ending up in this position next time. Meanwhile, I'm gonna be outside getting a switch. I'll want it thin enough to leave the impression I'm aiming for, but sturdy enough it's not gonna break. I'm going to give you twelve for your disobedience to orders. And I assure you, little girl, you're not going to bazaar your way out of a single one. You try it, I'll make it fifteen.

I can wield a switch with as much precision as just about any other tool, thanks to all the practice I've had, so you can rest assured I'll take my time; let you fully appreciate and think about each stroke. And by the end of it, you'll have twelve neat, nice, parallel welts from the top of your bottom to halfway down your thighs.

The tears will be flowing, and I'm certain you'll be crying out at the strokes, but I don't know that you'll be sobbing just yet. That will come once I take off my belt. Your sass and backtalk has been unbearable, so I'll make sure the pain in your rear end reaches that level so we don't have any repeat performances.

You'll stay over the couch for that part, and unlike the switch, the belt strokes will come rapid fire. Each one is gonna reignite the welts from your switching. I've no doubt you'll think your butt is on fire. I don't have a number in mind; I'm gonna keep going till the color of your ass, and your sobbing and apologies tell me you've learned the lesson I mean to impart.

We won't be done just yet, but nearing it, and you'll need a minute after that, so I'll stand close by with a hand on your back while you calm down. I'll help you step out of your pants and lead you into the corner. Fifteen minutes or so oughta do it.

I'd finish you up over my lap with a wooden spoon to drive home that I don't tolerate disrespect. You shouldn't need more than ten at that point, unless you've earned any extra during the course of your punishment. If our discussion so far has done its work, you should be pretty well submitted and crying yourself out over my lap throughout this last round. Accepting that you're getting what you earned and resolving to yourself never to end up in this position again.

Once we're done, I'll help you up on my lap, soothe your hair and wait till you can stop crying. If you fall asleep with your head in my lap, no one will think any less of you. Taking an ass whooping like that is exhausting and deserves a little coddling.

You'll be fully forgiven, no need to rehash it or bring it up later. Unless you earn yourself a repeat, you can pretend it never happened if you want. Well, once you can sit down comfortably again, anyway. But now you know exactly what you're heading for, it's up to you if you want to keep going down this road. Make the wise choice, little girl.

 

Or. Maybe you're not aiming to be disrespectful. Maybe you are just in a mood and feel the need to brat - push against someone, and have them care enough to push back. Dean’ll get that way sometimes. -Shut it, Dean, I'm talking to Tosca.- When he gets that way, we've got a code. He'll let me know what's going on - no, I'm not telling you how he does it - and sass his way into trouble. I'll take him over my knee and give him a thorough hand spanking on his bare ass, maybe add a short session with my belt if he's got it bad or if he went overboard with the sass. Then he goes for jog, gets his four hours sleep and is a new man in the morning.

If you ever feel like you need something like that, talk to me. We don't have to make it awkward, and that way you don't earn yourself the full regimen for gross insubordination. Got it? You're a good girl, Tosca. I don't want to hurt you, but what I want makes no difference. If you earn it, I'll give you what you need. It's up to you. So what's it gonna be?

**Author's Note:**

> *in this piece I reference a lot of other conversations we've had, so warning for possible private jokes that won't be funny if you weren't there


End file.
